<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grass by EnInkahootz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117938">Grass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz'>EnInkahootz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Drabble and a Half, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn, Romance, Top Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony fucks Loki on the grass at night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They fucked under a night sky, their sex both rough and romantic.  Loki felt the coolness of the grass against his chest and stomach, and the firmness of the ground beneath his erection.  Tony lay on top of him, his cock buried in Loki’s ass and his hips snapping.  He gripped Loki’s long hair in his fist as he thrust his pelvis, driving his hardness in and out of Loki’s channel.  Loki moaned and rubbed his cock against the grass.  He relished the sensation of Tony’s weight, the feeling of Tony’s body pinning him to the earth.  He savored the ecstasy of Tony’s cock plunging into him over and again.  Tony sank his teeth into the side of Loki’s neck and grunted, then came wildly, shooting deep into Loki’s hole.  Loki let go a moment later, spilling onto the ground below him, and the moon shone on their bare bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>